


Yes, Sheriff

by strawberrysoup



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Dark!Carol Danvers, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, Gaslighting, Manipulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Coercion, Small Towns, carol danvers is a top, individual sexual content tags included within chapters, sheriff au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrysoup/pseuds/strawberrysoup
Summary: Sheriff Carol Danvers takes her job of protecting the citizens of her small town very seriously — there are just some that she cares about more than others. A lot more, in fact, and she will take care of her sweet baby girl whether she likes it or not.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 214





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story is fucked up and dark. It's been written in response to searchforanotherway's Onyx Night Challenge over on tumblr and there is a lot of potentially triggering material (I've included a slew of triggers, CTRL+ F and search content warnings to skip to individual tags) so please read with caution. 18+ only, tagged Dead Dove for a reason.

Being the sheriff of a very small town and the rather empty surrounding county came with some very particular challenges Carol hadn't necessarily expected when she signed on. Burgess was mostly concentrated in a small area where the may town was built, about three or four streets worth of businesses. Beyond that were what they jokingly referred to within the department as the Suburbs, mostly cute little farmhouses with plenty of space in between. Of course, the distance between plots hadn't done them any good when the fire broke out about 6 years ago, before Carol signed on with the department, and had taken out 12 houses. 36 people had died, the fire was so hot and spread so fast through the 100 year old homes the volunteer fire department had barely been able to keep it from jumping the road. 

Y/N's parents, her only family, had been 2 of the casualties. She would've been too, had she not been spending the night at a friends house on the other side of the Suburbs. From what Carol had been able to gather, the young woman had just graduated from getting her Masters degree in library sciences and had intended to only move back home for a little while before moving to the city permanently. The death of her parents had destroyed many of her plans, especially when she had to deal with so much fallout from the insurance companies and lawyers. Luckily her family had owned the land her house sat on, the money from the home insurance had come through and y/n inherited everything. She'd rebuilt the house, smaller but just as old fashioned in design, and taken a job as the town's librarian, enabling the previous one to retire (the woman had been older, didn't actually have the education necessary to be a librarian and was happy to step aside so sweet little y/n could have the position). 

Most of the town seemed to have a soft spot for y/n. When Carol first started, the entire population had been leery of her. She'd expected it, luckily, and wasn't shocked by the reserved nature of the people she served. She was relatively shocked when they started accepting her presence, their topics of conversation ranging from _now the town fair is very important around here so you need to handle it correctly—those townies will run amok if you're not careful_ to _do you think you could drive past the library this evening while y/n walks to her car? I get so worried when she's out late like that with no one around._ It was consistent that the townsfolk would find a way to wriggle y/n into conversation but they didn't seem to know it was a collective issue; every person who asked her devote some extra attention to the young woman did so covertly, as if to prevent anyone from knowing. It was endearing and cute and Carol honestly didn't have much to do most of the time so she didn't mind the little side tasks. 

The small town and county police department was made up of 90% locals who were happy to respond to most calls. They mostly dealt with domestics and property violations, occasionally some sort of larceny or robbery or breaking and entering calls. Wilson and Barnes were trained paramedics and dealt with the medical calls, luckily, although when she rolled into town Carol had forced all of her deputies to get certified in multiple emergency life saving techniques. The nearest ambulance dispatch was an hour away and she was baffled the former Sheriff hadn't enforced even basic CPR certifications. Rogers, one of her two deputies, handled most of the domestics with Carol as his back up if necessary (it was almost never necessary, even if Rogers didn't have that disarming Good Ol' Boy Charm he had biceps as wide as y/n's thighs and could handle most things on his own). Rhodes, her second deputy, was good for dealing with bored teenagers who liked to play at crime, breaking and entering and minor burglary, along with trespassing. Property violations and agricultural issues were big in a town like Burgess too, but Odinson (another transplant like herself) had grown up in an even tinier town devoted to farming and could handle such problems in his sleep. Pietro, the youngest and greenest in the department, handled what she considered the beat; traffic and parking violations, jaywalking that caused endangerment, vandalism, etc. Most of what came down on Carol's shoulders were the big issues—the small amount of drug situations they dealt with, any prostitution or assaults. The other officers said they liked her to be open for those sorts of calls, which left her driving around on patrol at least 50% of the time with nothing to do. 

It gave her more time to talk to locals than she expected, more time to subtly watch y/n than she could've ever anticipated. The more she watched her, the bigger Carol's problem became; y/n was lovely and sweet and _beautiful_ and Carol was finding that she had a crush on the young woman. Well, it might've started as a crush. Carol found herself very quickly falling down a rabbit hole of obsession and honestly wasn't all that mad about it—the longer she watched, the more she realized how perfect y/n was, in general and _for her._

Carol had embraced her bisexuality at a young age, had dated men and women over the years but never really found anyone to her liking. She had an incredibly dominant personality, both in general and in the bedroom and finding someone willing to unconditionally follow direction was _hard._ Moving to a small town had seemed like a sexual death sentence in all honesty, until she came across y/n. She was so small and demure, averted her eyes and blushed constantly under Carol's strong gaze and said _yes Sheriff_ when prompted with the most precious drawl. Carol could look down her nose at the woman, could imagine the way she'd feel slotted right against her chest with her head tucked perfectly under her chin, _knew_ that y/n was just short enough that she'd have to stand on her tiptoes when Carol put her thigh right between those pretty legs and made her work for her orgasm, those tiptoes slipping for purchase while her pussy ground hard into her thigh.

It had gotten harder and harder to ignore, the all too carnal desires she had for the young woman and she was relieved when she decided there was no reason to ignore them. There was no reason not to take y/n as her own— she'd take good care of her, in every way, and love her so deeply that she'd never dream of anything else, never want anyone else. Carol was meticulous and careful and _manipulative,_ even if she pretended not to be. It wouldn't be hard to get her right where she wanted her. 

The spark plugs in the glove box of her cruiser were a testament to that. It had been easily to quickly take them after the sun had gone down, Carol knew for a fact there weren't security cameras anywhere nearby and there was no one around to see (usually the library was rather busy right up until close, but most of the population was at the high school football game a town over). Several of her officers were there too, Carol correctly assuming that it would be a slow night for calls. Peter Parker had offered to take the dispatch shift and run the receptionist desk so that the usual evening dispatcher, Wanda could attend the game too. 

Carol sat straighter in her seat as y/n emerged from the library, taking the time to carefully lock the doors—first the door that led straight to the her help desk and then the double doors that opened into the main library, the entrances separated by a wall between the doors and a small hallway that allowed y/n a little bit of privacy in her "office" unless someone needed extra assistance. The keys went into her purse, exchanged for her car keys with a generous pause that made Carol cringe slightly; she wished y/n would have her keys ready and out when she left the building, the long hesitation while she stood alone in the dark was ample opportunity for a mugging or abduction. She'd impress the importance of being prepared and quick once she had an opportunity that wouldn't betray the fact she'd been watching her from afar. 

There was another uncomfortably long pause as she unlocked her car and climbed in, leaving the door open for an extended time while she settled and Carol was sure y/n didn't lock the doors even once it was closed. It would evidently be a rather long conversation regarding safety. Carol smiled when the car didn't start after several minutes and turned up her radio. Most of the townsfolk would call the non emergency line at the station when they had car troubles and Carol was nearly positive y/n would do the same. It took about five minutes give or take for her radio to crackle to life, Peter's voice coming through. 

_"Sheriff, Rhodey, are either of you near the library? Y/n just called in from the parking lot, she just finished closing up the building and can't get her car to start."_

"I'm just across the street, actually— Coach Steveson asked me to make sure y/n got home alright since he figured nobody would be around because of the game," it was true, Carol regularly got requests from different citizens asking her or the other officers to check in on people and y/n was one of the top requests, obviously, because everyone knew she was alone, "tell her to wait in her car, I'll be over in just a second." 

_"Will do, Sheriff!"_ There was a click and crackle on the radio and Carol smiled; Peter made an excellent receptionist but his dispatch skills could use some work and professionalism, not that she really minded the candor.

She cranked her car on and reached into the glovebox to retrieve the spark plugs she'd grabbed earlier, glancing at herself carefully in the rearview mirror. Her hair was pulled back to show off her undercut, the front in a twist away from her face with some strands having managed to escape over the course of the day. Y/n _liked_ the undercut, evidenced by how flustered the poor thing got the first day she saw it (actually that was the day Carol realized y/n wasn't straight, the poor thing had been so caught off guard she'd stuttered and blushed and had 100% rubbed her pretty thighs together under her skirt).

She quickly popped across the street, spark plugs tucked discreetly into her pants pocket and pulled up beside y/n's car. The door opened immediately, much to Carol's displeasure; she was sure Peter relayed the message that y/n was to stay in her car. The order was likely too ambiguous and Carol would be more careful in the future. 

"I'm so sorry to bother you Sheriff," y/n started immediately as Carol exited her cruiser, "I hate to call but my car won't start, I could pop the hood but I have no idea what I'm looking for." 

She looked embarrassed, hands twisting together at her waist and Carol had to carefully arrange her features to prevent her excitement from showing, her demure little baby was _so cute,_ "that's alright y/n, I always want you to call if you need help. How about you get back in and pop the hood for me, I'll take a look." 

Y/n did so quickly before joining Carol at the front of the car, much to her amusement, "you go ahead and sit down, sweetheart, I might want you to try cranking the engine, okay? I'll tell you when." 

The pet name was easy to pass under y/n's radar, the endearments a regular part of the small town life. Even Carol got called sweetheart and honey on a regular basis, but it didn't stop y/n from blushing darkly all the way down to her chest. Carol carefully kept her eyes from trailing down the neckline of y/n's sensible tank top (it was hot as hell outside and paired with a long, flowy skirt Carol was sure anyone would think it professional enough for a small town librarian) despite the fact she desperately wanted to know if the redness spread all the way to her tits. The young woman did as directed, quickly hustling around to sit in the driver's seat with the door open. 

It was easy to quickly reattach the spark plugs, just so that when the mechanic showed up in the morning they wouldn't be suspiciously missing. She didn't bother disconnecting anything else, instead staying ducked under the hood long enough to justify a good look around before standing straight and closing it. 

"There must be something going on below the surface honey, everything up here looks fine," she stated, walking around to meet y/n as she stood up, "why don't I give you a ride and I'll call Tony out in the morning to take a look." 

There was a torn look on y/n's face at the suggestion and Carol watched the gears turn in her head; leaving her car overnight in the lot wasn't the problem, no one would tow it or anything, the problem would come in the morning when she needed to get back to the library to open. The blonde had already considered all of the options though and smiled sweetly when y/n hesitated. 

"I'm just about to get off for the night anyway, we could swing by your place and grab some of your clothes and you can stay the night at mine, I can drop you over here on my way in," she offered, enjoying the flustered way that y/n shifted on her feet, "I guess I could just drive around to come pick you up at your place before I start my shift…" 

The sheer thought of inconveniencing the town Sheriff made y/n look like she might cry and she quickly shook her head, "no, no I can stay over tonight. I'd hate to make you go out of your way—no, thank you so much for the offer, it's so kind thank you." 

Y/n wouldn't look up from her feet but Carol didn't push, couldn't push quite yet. Instead she encouraged y/n to grab her purse and held the door of the passenger seat open while the smaller woman slipped inside. She'd call Tony in the morning, say she couldn't find anything wrong with the car but would you please take a look for y/n's peace of mind. The mechanic would surely be happy to help and would make up some excuse for why the car hadn't started so y/n wouldn't get embarrassed over not being able to properly start her car. 

The ride to y/n's house only took about five minutes and she was quick to collect an overnight bag before running back out to the cruiser. Carol kept a very careful eye on her as she continued on to her own home, a good fifteen minutes further into the suburbs. She could tell y/n was confused, if Carol's house was further than hers why couldn't she stay at her own home overnight? It would've been on the Sheriff's way into town, just a quick stop. But y/n was a good girl and never questioned those she considered superiors, instead just sitting in vague discomfort as they got farther and farther from her home. 

Carol lived on what was considered the very edge of town, as a new addition to the population it was hard to get a place closer, but she appreciated the the isolation. Y/n waited until Carol opened her car door to do the same, shuffling nervously along behind her up the steps. The house wasn't as nice as the one y/n had built but it was quaint and old and smelled like all of the old houses that had survived the fire. 

"Here we go," Carol unlocked the door and waived y/n inside with a pleasant smile, "I left dinner in a slow cooker this morning, give me just a minute to change and I'll get it all together." 

"Oh, Sheriff, I couldn't—" 

"Of course you can sweetheart, I'd be insulted if you didn't," she joked with a smile, "you can put your stuff where ever, make yourself comfortable, I'll be right back." 

Carol could tell y/n had been expecting her to show her to a bedroom and pressed her lips together; y/n would be sleeping in her bed by the end of the night but the poor thing didn't know that and wouldn't know what to do if Carol instructed her to put her things in there. She changed quickly, into a pair of tight joggers and a slightly cropped workout top that showed her abs—she wanted to see what shade of red y/n's skin would turn at the sight. Plus, she had aspirations of y/n riding the hard planes of her abdomen until she came and a short shirt would make that easier if she could make it happen, no matter how far fetched the hope. 

Y/n's eyes immediately dropped to the exposed skin when Carol returned and the blonde wanted to _coo_ her face turned so red, it was so cute, her baby was so precious. She carefully pretended not to notice the staring, crossing into the kitchen quickly and checking on the crock pot of spicy pulled pork. 

"I could put this over a salad for you or put it on a roll, which do you prefer?" She turned back just in time to see y/n's eyes snap up from where they'd been locked on her ass and was unable to hide the that came over her features; teasing her at this point would be a mistake, but it was _so hard_ not to, "come over here and I'll make you a plate honey." 

Y/n shuffled over, red faced and very obviously embarrassed to have been caught checking out the ass of the local sheriff, "just-just a sandwich, please." 

Carol made sure to pull from the bottom of the pot, where the meat would be the spiciest for y/n's sandwich before handing her the plate and grabbing a bag of chips to go with it from the pantry. Y/n dutifully went to go sit at the table, waiting patiently while Carol fixed herself both a sandwich and a salad. She didn't bother to ask if y/n drank, pouring them both a large glass of the strongest red wine she currently had in the house (bought specifically for this occasion) and setting one down in front of y/n. 

"This is my favourite wine," she stated, looking to subtly manipulate y/n's coming actions, "it's a bit expensive but I haven't had such lovely company over in a minute, might as well share it." 

The wine was already poured, Carol's _favourite,_ and it was expensive; there was no way y/n would reject it now. The food was spicy, she'd likely drink the entire glass, and with her smaller stature would certainly not be entirely herself afterwards. And poor y/n played right into her hands, following the script Carol had written in her head to a T. She got flirtier as the meal progressed, as her wine disappeared, responding to Carol's carefully probing words beautifully. The blonde was two seconds from stealing her off her chair to sit her right on her lap when y/n gave a little sigh. 

"I think I drank a little more than I meant to," the words were punctuated by a little hiccup and Carol cooed in response, immediately standing when y/n pressed to her feet. 

She didn't give the shorter woman time to move too far, carefully latching an arm around her waist and drawing her in close, her other hand catching y/n's cheek gently to direct her gaze, "that's okay, baby, I'll take care of you." 

Y/n took just a second longer to process than it usually would've taken before her cheeks darkened, her lips parting in surprise, "O-oh, I—" 

Carol hushed her gently, her lips finding purchase against y/n's jaw and running the length of her cheek to her ear, "you're so shy for me baby girl, it's so precious. I've always wondered if that blush goes all the way to your tits." 

The tank top came off easily, y/n squeaking in shock but not fast enough to prevent her bra from following. Carol's hands grasped her hips and she walked the smaller woman backwards until she could lift her to sit on the counter, her lips pressed hungrily against y/n's own. Her skirt lifted easily until the fabric bunched at her waist and Carol pressed herself firmly between y/n's thighs, happy for the extra bit of height. She wished she'd put on a strap on after changing, she could've slipped right into y/n's pussy so easily at this angle.

"Wait-wait, Carol—Sh-Sheriff!" 

**"You'll feel so good after this,"** Carol's lips trailed down her cheek, to her neck and down to her pretty tits, lapping at her nipple gently, **"just let me…"**

Her lips engulfed one of y/n's nipples and she gave a deep, languid suck while the young woman on the counter writhed. One hand kept purchase on y/n's back, a careful but firm hold to prevent her from squirming away while the other trailed down to her panty covered pussy. She was wet, a spot beginning to form on the fabric and Carol grinned. Her teeth scraped over y/n's nipple, drawing a sharp cry from her and quickly slipped her fingers up into her wet cunt while she was distracted. Although it didn't take long for her baby to notice the intrusion, her legs shifting and her thighs attempting to close even as Carol stood between them.

"You're so _wet,_ baby girl," she cooed darkly, watching y/n's face coloured with humiliation, "you want this so bad, don't you? You want me to make you cum? Huh? On my fingers or my tongue?" 

"N-no, wait," her head spun as she reached down, grabbing Carol's wrist in a weak attempt to keep her fingers from pumping into her cunt, "Carol, I don't—" 

"When we're fucking you call me Sheriff or Sir, do you understand?" Her thumb gave a rough pass over y/n's clit and she jumped, a short whine escaping her even as her eyes started to shine with tears, "tell me you understand, y/n." 

"Y-yes sir," she hiccups slightly but was rewarded with Carol's lips returning to her nipple, tongue laving over her sensitive bud forcefully enough that y/n tried to wiggle away. 

Carol immediately withdrew her hand from y/n's pussy and slapped her cunt hard through the fabric of her panties, earning a yelp and the blonde was forced to hold her hip tightly in place with the other hand, "you don't try to get away from me baby, not ever." 

It was easy to lift y/n over her shoulder, her baby screeching in shock as she was forced to hang upside down. The walk to her bedroom was quick and she tossed y/n onto the bed without hesitation, absently deciding to add more weight to her workouts— she liked manhandling her baby girl and some extra training might help it go smoother, especially if y/n decided to be naughty and needed a bit of extra restraining. 

Y/n was still dizzy from the ride, too shocked to attempt to slip off the bed and simply not coordinated enough to try anything clever. Carol caught the edge of her toy box with her toe and dragged it over to the edge of the bed for easy access, slipping onto the mattress and covering y/n's small body with hers. She quickly returned her mouth to the perky tits beneath her, lips latching onto the under stimulated nipple and sucking hard. Y/n whined him response, chest rising with each hard tug in attempts to lessen the pressure.

"I'm glad your pussy's so wet," Carol murmured after releasing the abused nipple with a pop, hand reaching over the edge of the bed to dig one of her smaller strap ons out of the box, "I don't know if I have any lube." 

She whipped her top off quickly after finding the one she wanted, followed by her pants. Forgoing underwear had been convenient and she quickly worked to attach the strap on around her waist. The moment y/n realized what was happening, her face scrunched and the tears came back with a vengeance. The no trying to run away rule was obviously immediately forgotten as she scrambled for purchase on the bed, her coordination nonexistent after the strong wine. Carol reached out and easily flipped her onto her stomach, subduing her flailing limbs with ease.

"What did I say about trying to get away from me baby?" Carol yanked the skirt down over her legs, catching the waistband of her panties in the same tug and shucked both articles across the room, "now I've gotta punish you before I fuck you, naughty girl." 

"N-No, no! Wha—" 

Carol slapped her hand down on y/n's ass with enough force to make her shriek, the sound lighting the blonde's pussy up like nobody's business. She could feel her wetness dripping, the press of the strap on over her clit delicious. When she finished up the spanking, leaving her pretty ass red and raw and painful, Carol flipped y/n onto her back once more. The yelp she let out made the blonde smile, knowing that even the soft fabric of her sheets would feel like sandpaper at the moment. 

**"Awe, don't cry baby, shhh,"** Carol stretched out above her, letting the cock of her strap on drag against y/n's wet little cunt in the process and wiped the tears away from her cheeks, **"shhh, be a good girl now.** You're gonna take my cock so well, won't you baby girl?" 

"P-please, I don't—" 

"You don't what, baby girl? You don't wanna take my piece?" Carol's hand immediately found her wet pussy, scooping a good amount of arousal onto her fingers before bringing it back up to smear the moisture across y/n's lips and cheeks, "this greedy little cunt disagrees. It wants my cock _bad_ baby and who am I to deny this pretty pussy anything." 

The head of the strapon nudged between y/n's pussy lips, drawing a loud whine. Her knees drew up as Carol pressed deeper and deeper and the blonde was quick to spread her thighs wide, the muscles jumping as she pressed those pretty thighs flat to the mattress. When Carol finally bottomed out, y/n was whining and squirming, hands pressed against her taut abs. The movement chafed her raw ass against the sheets and the blonde knew the pain must've been a sharp burn.

"Is it a lot baby?" The blonde panted slightly, clit well stimulated by the strap on, "is that a lot for your little cunny? This is one of the small ones baby girl, you better get used to the stretch." 

Carol withdrew and thrust in deeply before y/n could speak, repeating the motion roughly several times before she fell into rhythm pounding away at her pussy. Y/n wailed, her ass dragging brutally over the sheets with each sharp thrust and igniting a truly awful burn. The squelch of her pussy was obscene though and Carol shivered at the sound—she was so wet it was dripping out of her pussy, sliding down her ass crack and soaking into the bedsheets. Her mind might not've been entirely on board but her cunt was 100% involved, ready, and excited for the pounding even as her burning ass was rubbed raw by the bedding and the constant, torturous movement. 

"God your pussys ruining my sheets baby," she slapped at y/n's clit several times in rapid succession, drawing a loud wail from her lips, "your cunts so excited to be fucked, so fucking wet its gushing. You're gonna be a good girl and cum for me, aren't you? Cum on my cock baby girl, cum on it!" 

Y/n wailed in response, her little body pulling tight for several seconds before she came so hard her eyes rolled back and she shook. Carol fucked her through it with force, only stopping when the desperation for her own orgasm set in. She pulled her cock from y/n's gaping pussy and removed the strap, dropping it over the side of the bed as she moved up her baby girl's body until her cunt was positioned over that little gasping mouth. 

"Mouth open, baby girl," she ordered, hands digging into her hair to angle her chin up, "you're gonna eat my pussy until I cum." 

A small noise escaped y/n, some cute little grunting whine as Carol flattened her cunt over her mouth and thrust her hips forward. The drag was lovely, y/n's open mouth warm and wet against her sopping pussy lips. 

"Use your tongue," she ordered with a small gasp, feeling her orgasm getting closer as her hand closed over the back of y/n's head to keep her mouth pressed firmly against against her cunt, hips rolling swiftly back and forth as she chased her own end.

She moaned loudly when little kitten licks teased her lower lips, concentrating the movement of her hips to press her clit against y/n's tongue. The drag was wonderful, a loud cry escaped her lips as she started to cum and she doubled her efforts, fucking y/n's face brutally into the mattress until it abated. She let her weight rest suffocatingly over y/n's mouth and nose for several seconds, lifting up just before she could start to panic. 

"God that was even better than I could've imagined, you're so good for me baby girl," Carol slipped down her prone form, kissing her soundly but gently and licking the cum and arousal from her shell shocked face, "fuck, I knew you'd be perfect." 

Y/n looked up at the blonde with big, wet eyes even as Carol continued to whisper praises against her lips. A hand had returned to her sopping pussy, Carol collecting her cum with taunting fingers before swiping the residual from her own messy cunt as well, bringing it up to y/n's mouth. When her baby girl's lips didn't open she grabbed her jaw, squeezing with increasing pressure until her mouth opened and she was able to shovel the mix of their cum into her mouth. 

"Swallow it down baby girl," Carol cooed, hand sealing over y/n's nose and mouth tightly until her throat visibly worked several times to swallow the load, "so good, so precious sweet girl." 

The blonde's eyes glanced to the bedside table and she sighed lightly, ignoring the huge wet spot on the bed beneath y/n and lying to her left on the mattress. She easily pulled the smaller woman on top of her, y/n's little waist cushioned between her sticky thighs and her head rested perfectly between Carol's breasts. She could see the bright red, chafed skin from her position and smiled darkly—y/n would feel it for days, everytime she sat would be a reminder. 

"It's gotten late baby, we should go to sleep. We'll wake up early and go to breakfast at the diner before I drop you off at work," her hands worked gently up and down y/n's back with soft, sleepy touches, brushing the top of her ass with careful fingers. 

"I—"

Carol hushed her before she could get a word in, "go to sleep baby, the alcohol in your system must be making you drowsy by now, especially after that kind of fucking. We'll talk in the morning." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This story is garbage. It's written for searchforanotherway's Onyx Night Challenge over on tumblr and there is a lot of potentially triggering material (I've included a slew of triggers, CTRL+ F and search content warnings to skip to individual tags) so please read with caution. 18+ only, tagged Dead Dove for a reason.

You woke to an alarm, the digital clock on the nightstand blaring irritatingly until someone who definitely _wasn't_ you reached out to turn it off. Your head was pounding, a result of too much alcohol and not enough water. It was the other pains in your body, though, that brought your brain into focus with painful clarity; the tenderness of your nipples, the ache in your cunt and _fuck your ass felt like it was on fire._ You'd gotten drunk during dinner with Sheriff Danvers, you couldn't remember entirely but you must've done something that made her think you wanted her to fuck your brain out and she'd done her best to comply. 

"Good morning baby.” It was a sleepy murmur, Carol taking your chin in hand and gently tilting your head back until she could press a soft series of kisses against your lips. 

It was languid and gentle and for some reason that set off warning alarms in your brain. She'd been so… domineering last night, you were almost sure. The rawness of your ass emphasized the point, had she _spanked_ you? You couldn't remember for sure but what else would have caused that? Her hand ran down the length of your back and you squirmed as her fingertips danced across your burning ass cheek. 

"Mmm, that's gonna smart for a couple of days at least," her lips were still practically pressed against yours while she spoke. “You'll be good for me, won't you baby girl?" 

The endearment made you tense—she'd used it constantly while fucking you absolutely senseless and it vividly reminded you that Yes, she had been incredibly domineering. Sex with Carol had been brutal, verging on unbearably painful at points, but you were pretty sure you'd had the orgasm to end all orgasms. The soreness in your pussy reminded you that she'd used a _serious_ strap on too, something big enough to leave you with an ache. 

"Hey baby, look at me," it was a quiet order but definitely order and your eyes flew up quickly to meet hers, not forgetting the hand tracing shapes on your smarting ass. "Good girl. I'm gonna take a shower while you stay in bed and rest some more. I'll be out in just a minute and we'll get dressed and head into town to grab breakfast." 

You nodded after a short moment of hesitation and she smiled, lips coming down on yours several more times before she shifted you off her person and onto the bed before standing up. Averting your eyes from her naked form took effort but you knew your face was red, you couldn't just watch someone as hot as Sheriff Carol Danvers walk around bareass naked and not blush. Her chuckle reached your ears and you quickly buried your face into the pillow beneath you until she disappeared into the bathroom. You'd wanted to request a shower, you felt sticky all over with cum and the remnants of your own arousal, but saving face was more important at that moment. You could just clean up by the sink once she finished. 

Despite everything, the bed was rather nice, her sheets incredibly soft and the blanket was just heavy enough. Forcing yourself out was a task but you needed to go get your bag from the living room, preferably before Carol finished up. The faster you were dressed the better— it meant less time naked in front of her. She had abs and streamlined muscles and every inch of her was toned and strong and you _were not._ It was embarrassing and made you incredibly self-conscious, so you dashed through the house as quickly as possible to retrieve your bag and bring it back into the bedroom where there weren't wide-open windows. 

You'd managed to slip on your panties, almost audibly whining at the feel of fabric over your raw and bruised ass before Carol emerged, half-dressed in a bra and her uniform pants, but stopped short in the doorway. A look came over her face that you couldn't decipher but was definitely not good. You froze in place, arms reeling into your sides while you clutched your skirt. 

"Did you put on clean panties? Over that filthy pussy?" Your face colored immediately with humiliation, agast she'd speak like that and also because yes, you had put on clean panties while you yourself were rather gross and _that was not the kind of thing a smart, competent adult with a fucking masters degree did._ "Come here baby girl." 

There was no way for you to know it was deliberate. That Carol knew the second she stepped away you'd get out of bed and disobey her orders. Or that she knew you'd try to get dressed and she could so easily shame you out of your panties for the day. You were so smart but there was no reason to even consider that _Sheriff Danvers_ could have ulterior motives.

And so you shuffled over slowly until you were within arms reach, where she quickly grabbed you and pulled you swiftly into the bathroom. Before you could stop her, her hand slipped down into your panties and her fingers plunged into your cunt. Immediately you went up onto your tiptoes, squealing when the press of her fingers followed you up with the same determination. 

"C-Carol!" 

Her unused hand came down hard on your ass and you cried out loudly the smack brutally reigniting the hellish burn. Your panties were dragged down over your bruised skin and tears rose in your eyes from the pain, falling down your cheeks when you were abruptly bent over the bathroom counter until your bare nipples pressed into the cold tile. 

"I know you were a little tipsy last night, so I won't give you a real punishment. When I'm fucking you, whether it be with my fingers or a strap or my tongue, in your pussy or your mouth or that little asshole, or any other like situation, you call me Sheriff or Sir." Several hard slaps came down on your burning ass and you wailed at the pain, pressing up onto your tiptoes like it might offer any relief from the bruising slaps. "Tell me you understand baby girl."

"I understand!" You yelped between tears. "Sir!! I understand, sir!" 

Her hand stopped raining down on your behind, instead caressing over the hot skin. "That's my good girl. Now, this little cunny," her fingers plunged back inside of you and she hummed in delight when her fingers found a new gush of wetness coated her fingers, "oh, what a precious baby girl I've got. I look away for two seconds and your messy pussy just gets _messier."_

Humiliation once again welled inside of you, wondering how you possibly could've gotten wet _from that._ It didn't seem to matter to Carol, who was still pumping slick fingers into your pussy from behind. You whined when her thumb just barely brushed your clit before finding purchase on the little nub. 

"Oh baby," she cooed, lips trailing the skin of your back softly, "I'm gonna get you good and worked up and then we'll get this pussy all nice and clean. Those panties are going in the dirty laundry though, you're not putting those back on." 

"B-but I don't have any others!" She was very, very aware of that as she kicked the offending garment across the floor without you noticing.

Her thumbnail flicked over your clit and you yelped again, flustered and shocked by how simultaneously painful and arousing it was. "You don't need panties anyway, especially not now that they're dirty. How long is the skirt you brought for today?" 

"A… little above m-my knees." You did your best to quiet your moan when her fingers slipped over the _nicest_ place in your pussy, concentrating her fingertips over the spongy front wall. 

"There _probably_ won't be a breeze today." The blonde shifted her weight slightly and hummed, deciding it was an adequate time to see her plans into motion. "I don't know if I have time to make you cum and clean you up baby. Let's just get this pussy tidied up." 

You whined, loudly, at the loss of her fingers when she withdrew them from your cunt, "b-but—" 

"Nope, no time." She slapped your cunt with enough force it throbbed with pain, enjoying the sounds your made at the pain; you'd feel her hand on your cunt for hours. "This'll help baby girl, plus you need to be punished for disobeying." 

Tears poured down your face as she rapidly spanked your cunt with the same heavy hits, your toes dancing over the floor in agony. Pants of pain escaped your lips as she pulled you off the counter and led you, still bent in half, into the shower. You heard the water turn on, it splashed out of the faucet against your ankles before you heard the sound of the handheld sprayer turn on. She had it on the jet setting and you just about screamed with the forceful stream of water began blasting over your pussy lips. Carol's arm held your waist in a tight grip when you tried to get away.

"Now, when I tell you to stay in bed, you stay in bed baby girl. You don't get up, you certainly don't get dressed. And you never, ever try to get away from me. That earned you a spanking last night and I bet you liked the little one on your pussy even less."

She concentrated the jet directly over your clit and you screeched, knees giving out almost immediately. The only thing holding you up was Carol's strong arm around your waist. The jet moved to spray down your thighs for several moments of relief before it returned with a vengeance. The stream of water battered your clit once again, leaving you screaming endlessly. 

"You said you wanted to cum earlier baby girl, here's your chance," her voice was teasing over the sound of your screams and the shower, her own cunt nearly gushing with arousal, "you've got thirty seconds to either cum or not." 

There was no way your body would be able to push past the overstimulation in thirty seconds and she was very aware of that. The blonde had vague plans of edging you all day long, until the mixture of the pain from the spankings and the desperate arousal left you a crying puddle at her feet. She'd enjoy picking you up, the relief when she finally brought you to orgasm. You'd be so grateful and sweet and she hadn't decided if she was gonna fuck your pussy again but it was a possibility; in her minds eye she made a sad face at your refusal and you just _crumbled_ at the thought of making her upset. 

Somewhere beyond the pain, you realized your cunt _was_ trying to gear up for an orgasm, clenching repeatedly on the emptiness as the water lashed your clit like an overly intense vibrator. Tingles started in your toes, the almost orgasm from earlier welling up once again. Coming would be agony but not coming would be _so much worse._ You wailed and babbled, feeling the heat rising with starting intensity and you almost fainted when she moved the jet away. 

"The thirty seconds are up baby, you didn't cum in time huh?" You squirmed roughly in her hold, nonsense escaping your mouth as desperation set it. "Please be a good girl for me baby, stay still." 

You'd never been edged so savagely before, certainly never twice in a row. All of your sexual experiences up to this point had been tame and at least mostly enjoyable and you could barely comprehend that she'd stopped before you could cum and _didn't plan to let you finish._ Your toes slid on the shower floor, wanting desperately to rub your thighs together but your pussy was tender from the spanking and your clit was throbbing, the lack of orgasm leaving you absolutely wrecked. You clenched down on your muscles the best you could, desperately trying to stay still. 

"You really are trying to stay still aren't you baby girl?" The spray from the showerhead hammered against your sore ass cheeks for several long seconds before the water turned off and Carol finally let you stand straight. 

"Come on baby, we gotta hustle." Carol was strong enough that physically lifting you over the lip of the shower was easy and she, for some reason, trusted your legs to hold up your weight once she set you on the rug. "I still want to do breakfast at the diner, let the rumors start that we're together." 

Together? Your brain struggled to function and make sense of her words but she didn't even give you a chance to speak before she started toweling you off with quick but gentle movements. You yelped when the fabric touched your raw ass or the sensitive lips of your pussy before sliding down your damp legs. The showerheads _concentrated_ target meant you weren't entirely wet and Carol dried you off rather fast. 

"Good job baby girl," the praise made your throbbing cunt tingle just that much more, "now you get dressed and I'm gonna finish getting ready for work." 

Your knees trembled as she moved away from you, leaving you standing on the bath mat feeling like a baby giraffe who needed to learn to walk _quickly before the predators came._ You stumbled on the first step and your pussy exploded with pain from the pressure of your legs touching as you walked. Carol talked about wanting rumors to start that you were together but you wanted to get out of there and fast.

You were sure she'd make a great lover for someone, someone who liked pain with their pleasure or being ordered around constantly, but not you. Your bag was still sitting open on the bed when you got back into the bedroom and you could hear Carol in the closet. It was almost a relief not to have panties, the press of the fabric would've been unbearable you were sure. Even the brush of your skirt on your ass hurt. 

The blonde was ready by the time you finished dressing and brushing your teeth. You couldn't figure out how to ask her to take you straight to the library without her getting upset. Especially since as you thought about it you hadn't ever actually said no or stop, Carol probably had no idea you weren't into it. Obviously, the crying hadn't been a good indicator, you were sure people cried all the time during rough sex and still enjoyed it. She came up behind you quietly, arms wrapping low around your waist. 

"You were so good for me this morning, sweet girl," she murmured, lips brushing over your cheek and ear, "I know it was overwhelming and hard but you did it. I'll come up with a reward for you while I'm doing my paperwork, maybe I'll let you cum earlier than planned." 

Your pussy had not at all, even once forgotten that you'd been brutally edged twice or that you _still_ hadn't cum. Your clit was throbbing in desperation, the spanking you'd received doing nothing at this point but leaving your cunt over sensitive and swollen. You could _feel_ your pussy lips every time you moved and it was a special kind of torture. A promise of an orgasm lingered and your cunt immediately became slick and wet. 

"Now let's go to breakfast baby." She acted like you could walk like a normal person, as if the way she _wrecked you_ didn't leave you with weak knees and bowed legs, her arm simply coming to ring your waist as she pulled you along. "I grabbed your purse, just leave everything else."

You didn't _want_ to leave everything else, your toothbrush or your clothes, the pajamas you didn't wear or the book you'd brought to read before bed, but words were hard and you couldn't make them come out, not while Carol's hand rested dangerously on your ass. She'd spank you immediately and with no hesitation if you tried to fight an order and you knew that in your gut.

Instead you allowed her to lead you to her cruiser without a fuss, sitting down in the passenger seat with a whimper that made her smile. She set your purse at your feet and buckled you in, taking the time to give you a long, lingering kiss in the process. 

Mortification crawled up your throat when a wolf whistle came from behind Carol, the huge man exiting the house wearing a uniform similar to Carol's. The blonde pulled away from you just enough to flip him off before returning, a series of short kisses landing on your lips before she dragged herself away and closed the cruiser door. She and the man, Thor if you remembered correctly, spoke for just a minute before she walked around and got into the driver's seat. 

The ride was uneventful, she held your hand against her thigh for the duration and told you to stay in the car until she came around. It was weirdly chivalrous and gentlemanly compared to how she'd treated you earlier. Your ass throbbed as you slipped out of the cruiser and you were thankful you still couldn't quite remember receiving the spanking that had left such a painful mark. There were far too many curious eyes inside of the diner and you kept your head down, knowing that what Carol said was easily accomplished; the rumors were going to start flying before you even left the restaurant, especially when she sat next to you in the booth instead of across from you. 

"What are you hungry for baby?" She asked arm slung low around your waist and with her hand on your hip, fingers slipping under the waistband of your skirt. "Get something with lots of protein, okay?" 

"Well good morning Sheriff, y/n." Of course your waitress would be Friday; she was a sweet girl, but nosey like her father Tony Stark, who owned several businesses in town while also playing the role as Burgess's only competent mechanic. "What can I start you ladies off with?" 

"Just two coffees and two glasses of water, for now, please," Carol spoke before you could attempt to, turning to face you. "D'you need creamer baby?" 

You could _see_ the interest on Friday's face at the endearment and almost groaned—Friday prided herself in knowing everything about everything, starting with town gossip and ending with particle physics. Carol had picked a prime location to start her rumors. 

"Yes please," you answered quietly, keeping your eyes mostly on your hands folded on the table. 

Carol glanced back up at the waitress with a short smile. "We'll have our orders ready by the time you get back, Friday." 

The young woman nodded and set off back to the kitchen while Carol adjusted her position to face you better. You weren't really sure what to expect, the pair of you hadn't really talked before (except for last night probably, but you'd gotten drunk halfway through the conversation and everything passed that was spotty). 

"Do you know what you want to get baby girl?" 

"Just-just some eggs and a bagel." Your stomach certainly wasn't up for anything heavy. 

"Get bacon or sausage too." The words came out like an order and you felt petulance set in for just a second before the hand on your hip squeezed, Carol obviously having noticed expression on your face. "You earned yourself an orgasm earlier today, baby, but that can go away and you can earn a punishment if you want. Maybe I'll spank that pretty pussy again. That was only my hand baby girl, don't earn yourself the back of a hairbrush."

Your cunt clenched _immediately_ , still wet and desperately aroused. It must've been the thought of her touching you that got you hot because it certainly wasn't the promise of your pussy getting spanked with a brush handle, especially when your pussy was already a little sore _._ You couldn't imagine getting spanked with something that would make you hurt worse.

"Bacon." It came out as a murmur, a low tone with more whine to it than you intended, but Carol didn't seem to mind. 

She nearly _cooed_ at you, "you're so cute, baby. Bacon it is then. Tell me what your day looks like, sweetheart. When do you have your breaks? What do you have to get done?" 

You spoke softly, not recognizing the change in Carol's expression as she listened. She knew your daily schedule front and back already, instead focusing on her plans for the day. She unfortunately really did need to do some paperwork or she'd fall behind. Your lunch break was shorter than hers by half an hour, which she would use to run home and grab some things from her toy box as well as to grab lunch for the pair of you to eat in her office at the station. You wouldn't say no if she'd already bought and paid for it, especially for you. Once you'd eaten, she'd edge you with a vibrator as many times as she could until she had to drive you back to the library. 

"I have meetings at the town hall today, during my lunch hour." As you spoke, Carol forced herself to calm when irritation immediately set in at the fact that her plans wouldn't work out the way she'd hoped. "Luckily it's not a long walk, I really need to call Tony about my car…" 

"I'll come pick you up baby, what time do you need to be there?" Edging you in the cruiser would be risky, she'd have to be careful not to make you cry, but it would be a good excuse not to let you finish— _oops, we're here, I'll have to finish you off later._

"Well, 12:30, but you don't have to—"

"I'll be there baby," Carol turned away before you could answer, smiling at Friday as she returned with your drinks, "Thank you. I'll have the breakfast platter with scrambled eggs, y/n would like eggs and bacon with a toasted bagel."

Friday raised an eyebrow at the way Carol ordered for you but didn't say anything. "Cream cheese?" 

"Yes, the sugar and fat will do you some good baby." You blushed darkly at the blonde's words, not daring to check the expression on Friday's face. 

"Eggs like usual, y/n?" 

Carol listened to you answer affirmatively, scrutinizing Friday slightly at the young woman's attitude; she obviously wasn't a fan of the way Carol spoke for and over you. She certainly wouldn't be toning it down at all but the quick glimpse at the reactions of one of the townsfolk was interesting and she filed it away. Once the waitress set off again, a calculating expression on her face, the blonde returned her full attention to you. 

“I’ll call a mechanic after I drop you off.” She’d call Justin Hammer instead of Tony, the idiot would fuck something up and potentially ruin your car, which in the long run would be incredibly useful. “Here baby, drink your water before you have any coffee.” 

The orders she gave really and truly chafed; you _knew_ it was best to drink water before having coffee, you were an adult, but being _told_ to do so was so irritating you didn’t want to. But there was a lingering threat in the air and you knew that disobeying wouldn’t do you any favors at this point; Carol didn’t seem very intent on privacy and you had no idea what she may do if you refused to do what she said in public. You grabbed the glass of water and took a long sip, trying to make sure your face didn’t betray your annoyance like it had earlier. 

Her fingers danced over the crest of your hipbone, tugging the waist of your skirt down slightly and you shifted, eyes immediately darting around nervously to make sure no one was paying attention, “C-Carol, what—”

“Do you always get off at 8?” She interrupted before you could finished your sentence, ignoring the nervous expression on your face as her hand slipped around under the top of your skirt to rest against your ass. “That’s when you got off last night right? Do you really work 12 hours each day?” 

You licked your lips anxiously and nodded, “I have an hour break each day though, and I have a few junior librarians who work alternating shifts throughout the week.” 

“What about days off, baby girl, you can’t work seven days a week.” The blonde looked displeased and the unsettled feeling in your gut just got worse. 

“W-Well, I don’t work Mondays, all three of my junior librarians work that day to cover the hours,” you twisted your hands in you lap, seeing from her expression that it wasn’t the answer she wanted. 

“You work six days a week, 12 hours a day?” 

“Just 11 hours a day, cause of the lunch break—”

“Semantics, baby, you know what I mean so don’t try to play word games,” she squeezed her hand against your throbbing ass and you bit down on your lip to keep from making any noise. “Why don’t you hire more help in the library?” 

She didn’t want you there so often, working shifts longer than even _she_ did at the station. It would keep you away from her far too much, she hadn’t realized that you worked basically every single day. That would need to change immediately. 

“I don’t need it,” you murmured, eyes focused on your glass of water so you didn’t have to look at her, “I enjoy working and my job is fun. It’s very rarely stressful or exhausting and I live alone so it’s not like I have tons of housework to keep up with or anything so extra days off would be superfluous. Even if I was home I’d probably just be reading or knitting and I can do that at work while I’m not busy.” 

“It’s not good for you baby, there’s a reason most people have at least two days off during the week.” Her hand travelled back to your hip as Friday arrived with your food. “Thank you, hon. How’s your little sister doing? I heard she broke her arm jumping off of one of your dad’s trucks.” 

Friday immediately rolled her eyes, tucking her serving tray under her arm. “Jumping off of the top of one of dad’s tow trucks! She’s lucky she only broke her arm, the little idiot.” 

Carol snorted a laugh and shook her head. “Bucky and Sam said she was talking about physics or something the whole time they wrapped her arm.” 

“She’s a smart kid but she’s _so dumb,_ ” Friday complained. “She said she was testing to make sure _gravity_ was still working because her dolls fell at the same rate even though one was heavier than the other.” 

“What is she, eight now? You better hope those daredevil antics curb with age or my paramedics are gonna become real close friends of the family,” the blonde teased. 

A slight blushed crossed Friday’s face and you smiled to yourself while putting creamer into your coffee cup; she had a not so subtle crush on Bucky Barnes, one of the guys you’d grown up with, for ages now—much to her father’s disapproval. Bucky was pretty smart and had a knack for robotics that had led to quite a bit of destruction when he was in high school that Tony was inevitably called to fix. He was the local mechanic but he was also the resident genius and received almost as many SOS calls as the station. Even as a well educated paramedic and a contributing member of society, Bucky hadn’t been able to erase the bone deep irritation Tony felt every time he saw the kid. 

“Thanks, Friday,” you spoke quickly when it looked like Carol might start teasing the poor girl. “Should we pay at the register today? It looks a little busy.” 

The brunette smiled and nodded, appreciating the distraction. “Yeah, if you don’t mind. Mrs. Phillips wants to turn the tables as quickly as we can, Sundays are always so busy during football season.” 

She excused herself from the table and you suddenly found yourself once again the center of Carol’s attention and wondered if, maybe, you should’ve just let the blonde tease Friday until she got bored. At least it would’ve kept her distracted from you for a few minutes. Her fingers were dragging lazy circles over your hip and you had to tamp down on a shiver. 

“You need to figure out how to arrange your schedule to have more time off, baby girl,” she immediately picked back up on your previous conversation, fork in hand, “at least two complete days off a week and you shouldn’t be working more than eight hours a day.” 

“It’s—it’s fine, though. I _like_ my schedule,” you pursed your lips, frustrating coming to sit in your chest. 

“You’re working your life away, y/n.” You almost trembled at the sound of your name falling from her lips, she hadn’t used it since yesterday, before… everything else. “You’ll learn to enjoy things outside of work, too. Now, eat your breakfast before it gets cold.” 

There was no room for discussing in her tone and you clammed up immediately. You were fully aware that you worked far more than most people, but your job wasn’t difficult or stressful. You didn’t really need time away from it like you were sure Carol needed from hers. The library was your happy place, surrounded by books and the patrons. It was certainly better than being at home, in your house that wasn’t _really_ your house, on the same land your parents had died on. 

You didn’t respond, didn’t bother. Carol’s demands didn’t mean much in the grand scheme of things, it wasn’t like you _had_ to do what she said anyway. Your breakfast was delicious, the diner was one of your favourite places to eat in town, and you ate most of it before calling it and focusing on your coffee. Carol had a significantly higher appetite than you, being several inches taller and with at least fifty pounds of muscles on you. You assumed she must’ve worked out regularly too, to be in as good of shape as she was. You weren’t sure you’d ever seen a woman in real life with _actual abs._

“Finish up, baby girl, we’ve gotta get going in a minute,” her hand squeezed your hip gently and you glanced to see her plate was almost empty, just a biscuit remaining from the platter she’d ordered. 

“I’m all done if you are.” The look she passed your plate was calculating; you’d eaten most of it, the eggs and half of your bagel and one of the strips of bacon. 

“Eat the rest of the bacon and we’ll head out.” You looked at her incredulously, wondering if she just hadn’t heard you or if she really was willing to bulldoze you quite so thoroughly, and concern turned her lips in response. “Can’t you eat it for me, baby? Please? You’re so small, it worries me that you’re not eating enough.” 

Guilt settled heavily in your stomach and you picked up one of the remaining slices of bacon; everyone knew that Sheriff Danvers had a big heart, she cared deeply about the safety and wellness of everyone in your community. Even before people started to accept her as part of the town she’d started going out of her way to help people, bringing groceries to some of the more elderly folks in town or stopping by to feed dogs or cats for people who got caught at work later than expected. She was a genuinely good person and you felt bad for getting so irritated with her. 

Carol watched the emotions pass over your face with rapt concentration; it was interesting to see the way you went from annoyed, to guilty, to properly brought to heel. The guilt would really be a breaking point, she could tell. You ate the last two slices of bacon and she smiled at the obedience, leaning over to kiss your cheek lightly. 

“You’re so good for me baby girl. Come on, let’s go pay and I’ll drop you at the library.”

Another splash of guilt ran through you when she paid for both of you meals, easily shushing you when you tried to protest. Friday’s eyes were alight with excitement when the blonde wrapped her arm around your waist and tugged you into her side, the tenderness the woman showed obviously leading the waitress to believe you were indeed in a relationship. Just like Carol wanted, you remembered absently. Everyone in town would hear about it before noon, you were sure. Really, you shouldn’t have let her bring you to breakfast. You’d be denying a relationship for years to come. 

Carol walked you out to the car and opened your door again, holding it while you slid in. When you expected the door to close, she leant in and started tugging at your skirt. You hissed her name when she tugged it up around you waist, spreading your knees wide and slapping the inside of your thigh when you tried to close your legs. 

“Stay like this baby girl, do not move.” The order was clear and you froze as she closed the door, feeling like a deer in the headlights as she walked around the cruiser and got in. “Good girl, keep those pretty thighs spread.” 

She took her time starting the car and you felt a nervous sweat break over your forehead, eyes scanning the surroundings constantly. People walked up to the town’s police cruisers all the time and if someone chose this moment to come over it would be… very not good for you. She cranked the car and put it in gear, smiling sweetly at you as she turned in her seat to look behind her while she pulled out. 

The other shoe dropped with startling intensity; the second she’d straightened out on the road her hand was on your pussy. You exhaled heavily through your nose when her fingers stroked over your clit before continuing their descent; you’d almost forgotten how worked up she’d gotten you earlier, the way she got you so, _so_ close to coming and then refused to let you. 

“Are you still wet baby?” Her fingers slid easily into your channel and you squeaked as they curled up to rub against the spongy wall of your pussy. “Oh good, nice and messy for me.” 

“W-Wait—” her thumb found your clit and you couldn’t finish speaking, a moan dragging from your lips as her hand immediately got to work. 

It was shocking how fast she managed to work you up, your hips rocking against her head and your head pressed back against the seat. Her fingers squelched as she pumped them into your cunt, the slickness of your arousal coating her hand and easing the drag. Your ass burned as your hips moved, dragging your bruised skin over the leather seats, and your face lit with a blush when the drag got less painful _because your pussy was leaking onto the seat._

“That’s so good baby,” Carol drove with ease despite her split attention, somehow waving at people as she passed while still fucking your cunt with special attention on your gspot and clit. “Are you gonna cum for me? Get that leather nice and messy, I wanna smell your pussy all day.” 

The blonde smirked to herself, your moans coming louder and more desperate the longer she worked you over. The second she pulled into a parking spot at the library though she withdrew her hand and you cried out, immediately whipping your head around to look at her with big eyes. 

“Sorry baby, we’re here,” she unbuckled her seat belt, entirely unconcerned by the arousal covering her hand and opened the door, “wait for me to come around.” 

You couldn’t have moved even if she hadn’t ordered you to stay in place, your chest heaving at the loss of sensation. There were tears in your eyes when she opened the door and she smiled down at you, wet hand immediately finding its way back between your spread legs. You had a tiny moment to hope she might finish you off but she only wiped her hand on the inside of your thigh. 

“Now, I’m going to let you walk in by yourself.” Her words almost didn’t make any sense, blood rushing through your ears as your cunt pulsed desperately. “You be a good girl and do not touch yourself today. You don’t get to cum until I make you cum, do you understand?” 

She gave you a hard look and you gulped, nodding your head in a jerky fashion, “Y-yes S-Sheriff.” 

“That’s so good baby.” She bent over and pressed a kiss to your lips, her still sticky hand cupping the side of your face and smearing your own arousal against your cheek. “Now, go open up the library. And leave that little pussy messy, I want you to leave puddles behind wherever you sit today.” 

**content warnings:** dubcon vaginal fingering, spanking, water play, edging/orgasm denial, slight exhibitionism, lots of manipulation as usual 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait my dudes, been having a go of it lately lmao. i switched my blog handle on tumblr so if youre looking to find me on the contest entry page look for strawberrysoup (i wanted it to match my a03). 
> 
> please keep in mind as i beg for comments that im very very spoiled by my other dark!fic so im working to adjust my standards. thanks to those who did comment and if you didn't, please feed my empty soul with gratification.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> additional warnings: open the read more and CTRL + F, search “content warnings” to skip to detailed trigger warnings at the bottom of the chapter.

The barstool was incredibly hard and you found yourself wishing for the 8th time in an hour that you were back at home. Carol had managed to coerce you back to her place for the second night in a row, citing collecting your belongings as the bare minimum necessitating your return. You'd grabbed your belongings immediately, having darted inside and into the bedroom before Carol even turned on the lights. Before you could make an escape back to the car though, she'd been quick to pull you into the kitchen and sit you at her breakfast bar. She was puttering around with something on the counter, 'just real quick' she'd said.

She at least hadn’t touched you since picking you up from the library at the end of your shift—a small blessing after she’d nearly made you cry while taking you to the Town Hall and then _did_ make you cry upon returning you to the library. You prayed she couldn’t read your thoughts from your face, hoping you didn’t blush and betray yourself. She’d forced your legs apart while she drove and used some sort of little vibrator on your clit until you gushed, soaking the passenger seat of her cruiser. It had been humiliating but the pleasure was _overwhelming_ and you’d just started to wail when she pulled into the library’s parking lot. 

Carol had been very quick to remind you how _lucky_ you were that she’d forgotten to call Tony about your car, otherwise he would’ve been waiting in the parking lot when the cruiser pulled in. The look on her face had been sincere and soft; you couldn’t even begin to reconcile the ever morphing faces she could exchange at the drop of a hat. She’d run circles around you in the few minutes after that, easily managing to talk you into going to her house later in the evening and she’d gotten that dopey little half smile on her face when you agreed and it gave your stomach butterflies. 

"Get yourself a drink from the fridge baby girl, there's wine and some beers," Carol didn't even look over her shoulder at you, too focused on whatever she was stirring on the stove, "probably a soda."

A shiver ran down your spine, nervous at the tone she'd used; it was an order, not a request. You’d gotten so many of those today, most of which had ended in either pain or humiliation. You quickly stood up and crossed to the fridge, grabbing the half empty 2-liter of coke. It was the only nonalcoholic thing in there and you didn't want to end up in the same situation as the previous night. You hesitated for a moment, glancing back towards Carol.

“Which cabinet are the cups in?”

The smile that slithered over the blonde’s lips was both parts coy and apologetic, “the cabinet next to the sink, over my cutting board. You’ll have to grab it, my hands are dirty.”

She took two measured steps back from where she’d been pressed against the counter top, gesturing to the cabinet that had been right in front of her. An icy cold sensation dripped down your spine, your brain immediately kicking into high gear. It had only been a day, but you’d already come to realize that keeping up with Carol meant staying potentially several steps ahead of where you both agreed to _pretend_ you were. It wasn’t that Carol was smarter than you, or more clever, but she had some sort of underhanded cunningness to her. She was methodical and calculated and you had to figure out how far along in her planned progression of this evening she was and what she was steering you towards, so you could avoid it.

“Baby girl,” the exasperated sigh made you blink, surprise widening your eyes, “could you please come grab your cup? I need to finish this up so it can cook while I take you home.”

Heat rose in your cheeks—you were acting like a freak and the Sheriff was obviously getting tired of it, especially since all you were doing at this point was interrupting her evening and delaying your ride home. Maybe you’d made your disinterest clear enough now and she was just ready for you to be out of her hair. You skirted forward quickly, carefully pressing against the countertop to leave as much space between her body and yours. The smallest glasses were on the lowest shelf and you quickly grabbed one from the front. An embarrassing sound escaped you when her hand brushed your ass, on ‘accident’, of course.

_On accident._

Your rational brain struggled. You kept accusing Carol of these things in your mind, of trying to manipulate situations or assault or trap you. _Sheriff_ Carol. You kept accusing _Sheriff Danvers_ of such heinous things and it was baffling.

Carol Danvers was the first outsider to move to Burgess to be entirely accepted by the reputable population (which was most people, with the notable exception of some wife-beaters and a couple of folks who’d gotten busted for cooking meth). She went out of her way on a regular basis, literally daily, to go above and beyond her duty to help the town. You knew for a fact that just today she’d taken Ms. Bea to the grocery store—the older woman’s son was out of town for a few days for a wedding and had asked around to see if anyone could help his mother during his absence. Carol had immediately taken the responsibility, according to Paul. You knew this because you’d gone to school with Paul and he’d called you after _hearing about your breakfast date._

Unbeknownst to you, Carol was watching your internal struggle with a wary eye. The same argument had played out before her multiple times today, where you tried to reign yourself in or change an instinctive behavior. It was interesting—you had an incredibly strong gut instinct and it was trying its best to direct your attention to every suspicious thing she’d done. But you had trained yourself to be rational over the years and Occam’s Razor was a wasp stuck in your ear, whispering that it made _more sense_ for you to be misinterpreting the situation rather than her actually having insidious intentions.

The coke was slightly flat when you poured it but you couldn’t have cared less. All you wanted to do was keep her happy for the next ten minutes while she finished whatever it was she had going on. 

“That’s a lot of sugar this late in the evening, don’t you think?” Her voice broke you out of your reverie and your shoulders scrunched up, embarrassment coursing through you. 

“Yeah, probably,” you murmured in response, shifting to dump about half of what you’d poured down the sink; whatever it took to make her happy for the next ten minutes, you could deal. 

“Good girl.” The hairs on the back of your neck stood on end, “sit down and relax, I just need a few minutes.” 

Returning to the barstool hurt your ass and your soul. The _waiting_ was agonizing. You finished your drink relatively quickly and found yourself absently watching the glass reflect light while she continued to putter around. Your attention peaked when she put a lid on the pot and started washing her hands. 

“You should go grab your bag, I’ll be ready in a minute,” she called over her shoulder and you immediately darted out into the living room, shifting the strap over your shoulder and standing next to the front door. 

Carol was only a few seconds behind you, grabbing her keys off the table by the door and opening it for you. Thor was outside again, likely having worked a similar shift to Carol, and was mowing his lawn. The blond’s exchanged waves but you barely noticed, swiftly stepping up to the passenger side door before stopping patiently. It took a second before you realized she’d stopped moving too and was instead just standing there, smiling at you. 

“Uhh—” 

“Sorry baby girl, I spaced out a little,” she shuffled into your space, one hand curling around to the small of your back while she opened the door with the other, “watch your head.” 

This would hopefully be the last time you ended up in Carol’s cruiser. She’d called Tony after returning to you the library and he had arrived sometime in the afternoon to tow away your car. He’d couldn’t make any promises but assumed he should be able to fix whatever was wrong tomorrow. Luckily Monday was your day off and you didn’t need to be anywhere you couldn’t walk to. 

“You have my personal number right, in case you need a ride anywhere?” The blonde asked, once again featuring a brutally sincere smile, “I wouldn’t mind hearing from you, even if you don’t need anything.” 

“I-I’ll keep it in mind,” your eyes flashed from her face to the road ahead apprehensively; thank God she’d waited until the ride was more than half over, there was no way you could hold a convincing conversation while your heart raced so fast it almost made you dizzy. 

“I’ll walk you up to your door,” Carol had gotten out and was on her way around the front of the car before you could respond beyond a nod, opening your door and holding out her hand to help you up, “is that Mr. Taylor?” 

Your eyes followed hers as she pulled you to her feet, finding your neighbor puttering around in his yard with the last vestiges of light from the day. He’d owned one of the local bakeries and you had practically grown up on his pastries. 

“Yes,” you swallowed when Mr. Taylor seemed to notice you both, waving kindly from across the way with the blonde returning the gesture. 

“Alright, up you go,” she ordered with a smile, one hand settling onto the small of your back to nudge you up the steps to your porch, “I’m gonna wait until I hear the lock.” 

It was so _thoughtful_ your brain swirled. Was it thoughtful or was she pretending? What kind of idiot were you to think she was pretending? 

“Have a good night, Carol,” you offered the parting words quietly after stepping over the threshold, “thanks for your help.” 

Help was kind of a stretch, if you were being honest with yourself. It had been one of the most stressful days you’d had in ages and you were so tired, all you could think to do was grab a bottle of red from the kitchen and take it to your room. You weren’t hungry but the wine would help you make it through your shower because no matter how exhausted you were, there was no way you could go to sleep feeling as dirty as you did. 

Luckily you managed to get through the whole thing on your feet, occasionally reaching out through the curtain to grab the neck of the wine bottle and take a swig. The combination of the alcohol and steam enhanced your drowsiness and you yawned, quickly rinsing off before getting out of the shower. You barely managed to squeeze some of the water out of your hair before collapsing into bed and almost immediately passing out. 

Carol had arrived home by the time you fell asleep, moving quickly to empty the 2 liter of coke down the drain. She’d put a carefully measured amount of rohypnol in the bottle, knowing she’d be able to monitor the amount you imbibed. It had seemed to be just barely starting to kick in when she’d walked you up to your door, your eyes not quite as focused as usual. It wouldn’t take long before you were firmly knocked out for the next 10 to 12 hours. 

She’d been on edge the entire time you’d spent in the kitchen, having no idea if you would follow the steps she’d set out in her head. You were very intelligent but had been conditioned by small town living, as most people had, to operate on the belief that everyone was inherently good unless proven otherwise. Carol learned it was hard to manipulate someone who outmatched her in intelligence, even with the social handicap offered by societal expectations. 

The empty coke bottle was filled with bleach and water before she threw it in the trash, the cup you used receiving the same treatment before going into the dishwasher. It was unlikely that Carol would ever come up as a viable suspect but she wouldn’t take the risk of not destroying evidence. She passed the next few hours cleaning, turning all of the lights out around 11 pm. Thor’s went off not half an hour later and she took that as her cue; he’d seen her arrive home after dropping you at your place, it wasn’t an alibi but it did lend credit to her story. 

The nice thing about the way the houses were arranged in Burgess was the trees that surrounded most properties; it was so windy that the trees were necessary to protect the houses from damage. They provided excellent camouflage as Carol silently walked to your house from hers, winding between branches and making a mental note that she needed to be encouraging people to clean up the debris that had fallen. No need to potentially feed another fire.

The lights in most of the houses were out and Carol avoided the ones that weren’t. It extended her walk a few minutes, especially when she had to go wide around Mr. Taylor’s house. It was easy to break the lock on the backdoor though, even as new and well maintained as her baby’s house was. The blonde dropped her head back on her shoulders as soon as it closed behind her, sighing in relief. It was incredibly unlikely anyone would see her but it was still an adrenaline rush—she hadn’t been involved in such delinquent activities since she was a teenager.

The house was cute, just like her girl. There were little rose accents in the classic little farm house kitchen, lace pillows and curtains in the living room, fairy lights trailing up the banister to the second floor. It was also very obviously rarely used; there was no wear on the floors, no clutter, the refrigerator was practically empty and the pantry looked similar. The only evidence she saw of her girl was the cork from a wine bottle on the kitchen floor, just shy of the trashcan and a purse hanging next to the front door.

Carol hummed quietly to herself as she roamed, grabbing a knife from the block in the kitchen and wandering into the living room. The first thing she did was cut up the sofa and arm chair, ripping out the stuffing and repeating the action with the throw pillows. She scooped every row of books off each shelf on the many bookshelves in the living room, leaving the books in piles at her feet. The pictures and knickknacks went with them, some shattering against the hard wood floor.

Her baby wouldn’t be waking up anytime soon, no matter how much noise and Carol took advantage of that by knocking a flower vase off a side table. Water and glass went everywhere, the sound jarring in the silent house. She grabbed the purse off the hook and tipped the contents out, stealing the wallet from inside and dumping the rest on the floor. The main floor was mostly for show and she continued up the stairs, where she could already hear soft breaths coming from the bedroom.

She was passed out face down on her bed, a towel somewhat wrapped around her body. Carol smiled, it was too easy and she was thrilled by her baby’s current state but focused on destruction first. She grabbed the jewelry off the dresser, pulled out and emptied all of the drawers. Her attention got caught on the top drawer, filled with panties and bras and socks. That one was left in the dresser, but Carol made sure that her rummaging was noticeable and stole at least three pairs of panties. She took a few more ‘valuables’, anything that looked like it might fetch some cash at a pawn shop that was also easy to carry, before turning her attention back to the lovely little drugged up baby girl in the bed.

The towel was dispatched quickly and Carol smiled at the sight of her still reddened little ass. It had been a lasting spanking and the blonde enjoyed seeing the results of her labor.

“Spread your legs baby,” she cooed into the silent evening, easily shifting y/n until her knees were tucked up under her torso, spread wide for the best angle, “let’s take some pretty pictures, huh?”

Carol must’ve taken a hundred pictures; some with her fingers seated deeply in her baby’s pussy, some with her fingers breaching that tight little asshole. The pièce de résistance being the fifteen minute long video the blonde recorded after turning y/n onto her back, leisurely riding the younger woman’s face until it was dripping with Carol’s arousal. She had to be careful when she started to cum, forcing herself not to smother her baby with her cunt—she couldn’t get carried away.

“That was good baby girl,” she murmured reaching between her legs and scooping her cum onto her hand, spreading it on her lips and tongue, “I’ll be the first thing you taste when you wake up. You’ll be the last thing I taste before I go to sleep, sound fair?”

Feasting on her baby’s pussy wasn’t nearly as fun when she wasn’t awake to thrash and cry at the overstimulation and mind-blowing orgasm. She made her cum twice anyway, forcing herself not to lick up the mess dripping from her pussy. Her baby girl would wake up in the morning with her own cum dripping out of her, naked and spread wide on the bed. All of Carol’s cum and arousal was beginning to dry on her pretty face, sticky and shiny in the light of the moon.

It would be hard to stay in bed until she received the phone call, that her baby’s house had been broken into and burglarized and she had potentially been assaulted. There would be no viable evidence, no fingerprints or unexplained hairs. The cum smeared on her baby’s face would be washed away in panic the moment she noticed something amiss, washing the evidence down the drain. Even if something did make it back to the station, it would obviously pass her desk. Maybe she’d set someone in town up to take the fall, like that shitty mechanic Hammer who’d scammed her when she first moved into town.

All she needed was the rose colored glasses to remain for a little longer, to mislead her baby for a few more weeks.

That was all it would take, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warnings: non-consensual (all of the following) somnophilia, vaginal and anal fingering, face riding, cum play, drugging, nudes, manipulation.
> 
> sorry for the long wait yall, its been a rough spring you know. hope everyones been safe and all that. if you enjoyed this chapter please take the time to leave a comment, id love to hear from you!   
> strawberrysoup.tumblr.com/tagged/yes-sheriff-inspo


End file.
